Breaking Your Arm, Was it Worth It?
by FlickerInTheDark
Summary: Alex breaks his arm. Will the next 6-8 weeks be the most boring weeks of Alex's life?


"What the hell were you thinking?" she said before he could say anything.

"Hello to you, too," he winced sitting up sand seeing Eliza march through the door.

"Do not be cute with me!"

"Fine. Fine," he sighed.

"Hey Alex!" a softer voice entered.

"John?" Alex saw his friend grinning and pulling up a chair.

Alexander Hamilton was here because he had been standing on top of a table and he had fallen.

"Alexander Hamilton, only you, my love would be stupid enough to debate Jefferson on top of a table! Was that really necessary?" she said in a kinder voice. She was looking at him with deep interest.

"He was being stupid!" Alex complained.

"How was he any different from any other day hmm?" John asked. Just like John to understand. Unlike Eliza who had the crazy notion that Jefferson was somehow not completely evil.

"He was being particularly stupid today. He was telling Washington and a bunch of other senators how he thought I was being a greedy elitist just for wanted some unity in the _United_ States," Alex said ramping up, "He also accused me of wanting to print more money but I mean honestly we have to cover our costs!" On the topic of Jefferson, Alex was at no shortage for rants.

"But did that need to come at the price of your arm?" Eliza asked.

Alex looked down and saw his left arm in a cast. It was green. When the nurse had asked him what color he wanted he thought she assumed he was a silly child. He had asked her if he looked like a 3rd grader who fell off the monkey bars and she had told him he could either pick a color or go with a white cast. Alex chose green because when Jefferson saw him again, Alex wanted it to be clear this was caused by Jefferson's terrible economics. Green was the color of money and no other color would drive the point further.

"But how? " Alex asked confused. Alex had not passed out but it was all such a rush and the event leading to him being in this hospital were a bit fuzzy. Anatomy was not his best subject be he knew it was pretty difficult to break your arm only falling a couple of feet.

"You fell onto a chair," Eliza said.

"Wow," Alex said surprised. Then something sank in.

"Shit shit shit!" Alex cursed so loudly a nurse walked in and shot Alex with a disapproving look.

"Sorry," Eliza said to the nurse before turning to Alex and saying, "What has you worked up?"

"What has me worked up is I broke my dominant hand!" Alex began to feel a sinking feeling inside.

John and Eliza laughed just then. "What? What's so funny?" Alex asked defensively.

"It's funny how you don't care how you had us worried or that you got injured. But you care that you can't write," John chortled.

"This isn't funny."

"You have a laptop. Now if you had been in the 1700s you would have been screwed," John continued.

"Ha-ha! I am glad you both find this so humorous. You know I like to write with pen and paper before I type stuff up," Alex sighed.

"Well, we will get you settled when we get home," Eliza chucking Alex a t-shirt. It was then Alex looked down and noticed he was still wearing his suit pants but a hospital gown on top.

"What happened to my jacket and shirt?" he asked cautiously.

"Well, when you broke your arm, it was impossible to get you out of your shirt and jacket, so they had to cut it off." Eliza and John both braced for Alex's reaction.

"That suit was a gift from Mr. Washington!"

When Alex was up and coming, George Washington had noticed Alex did not have a proper suit and said, "Son, if you have a future in politics you will need a properly tailored suit. Come into the office Saturday and I'll pay to get you the right one. "

Alex had quickly replied, "No sir. Please…"

"Nonsense. I will not have my right-hand man looking like a vagabond!"

Now all that remained were the pants. Alex was saddened that his first real suit was now only half a suit but he also wanted to get home. Soon enough the papers were signed and Alex was on his way. Eliza had to finish up at work and Alex was in no state to drive so John drove Alex to his apartment.

"John, watch my husband to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." John agreed that he would since the pain meds hadn't worn completely off yet and Alex might be a little loopy. Eliza kissed her husband and waited until she saw John help Alex into the passenger's seat of his car.

"Why are you here anyway?" Alex asked once John was on the road.

"Good to see my presence is appreciated," John smirked and looked at Alex.

"You know I didn't mean it like that."

"Eliza called me and asked me to pick up some things. I decided then to stay."

"Isn't only family or whatever supposed to be able to visit?"

"Maybe but I said I was your brother so it didn't matter." John grinned ruefully at Alex. The idea that they could be brothers was laughable. They looked so different no one would even guess they were 3rd cousins removed.

John drove Alex home. As per Eliza's instructions, he tried to get Alex into bed, but Alex refused and John had to compromise and let him sit on the couch.

"Hey John, where's my computer?"

"Eliza said I was to hold onto your laptop for the next 24 hours so you can rest up," John tried to sound upbeat like 24 hours without his laptop would a vacation but to Alex it was Hell.

"I have to email everyone and let them know! I can't look like just because I have a broken arm that I am an invalid!"

John shook his head and tried "No one's going to think that! Besides Eliza already told your secretary the scoop and she has sent out a notice of your absence."

"But…" Alex complained before John interjected, "No buts. You aren't going back to work till Monday."

"Monday! I have to go back tomorrow!"

"The doctor said to give you a day or so to rest. After that, there is the weekend and the office is closed anyways. I guess you'll have to be stuck with me or Eliza these next few days," John chuckled. To see Alex not working would be a real show. Not that he wished ill on his friend but it was always amusing when Alex would have to be a normal human for once. Alex may think he is invincible but bones heal at the same rate for Secretary of the Treasury and lovely people like himself.

"I can manage on my own!" Alex moaned.

"Maybe you can but the pain meds haven't worn off so God knows what you will get into your head to do. And we all know without us you might not rest which is necessary!" John shot back.

Alex sighed indignantly and settled back onto the couch. Before he knew it, he was asleep. John was relieved that the pain meds were finally making him drowsy. John sat in the armchair across from the sleeping Alex and got out his phone to text Eliza.

 _Alex is resting! He actually fell asleep._

She texted back, _Thank God! It will be a task keeping him still. Thank you for keeping an eye on him for the rest of the day. I decided to take off work tomorrow. I know he can handle himself but it would set my mind at ease knowing he isn't going to be falling off more tables._

John responded _You don't need to take the off. I don't work on Fridays so I am free anyways._

 _Really? You don't mind? It's your day off._

 _No prob!_ John rarely saw Alex these days, they were both busy so it would be the perfect chance to hang out albeit in less than great circumstances.

A/N: Alex dominant hand is his left because Lin-Manuel Miranda is left-handed.


End file.
